Don't Stop
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ¿Cómo carajos puedes llevar a tu novio a un SexShop para comprar el jodido regalo que te pidió Clyde Donovan? OneShot.  18.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stop<strong>

-¡GAH! ¡Craig!- reclama el pequeño Tweek mientras jalaba el suéter color azul oscuro de su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede Tweekers?- pregunta Tucker con su semblante de neutralidad.

-¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-

Tweek Tweak sufriría un gran ataque cardíaco si Craig no lograba tranquilizarlo, Clyde iba a realizar una GRAN fiesta en su nuevo departamento, el castaño por fin se librería de sus odiosos padres y qué manera de celebrar invitando a sus más cercanos amigos, excepto el afroamericano ya que él se había ido con su familia a pasar la noche buena en New York, así que sólo serían Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Kevin.

-Tranquilo Tweekers, el simple hecho de que Clyde nos haya dicho que de regalo quiere un vibrador no es la gran cosa-. Decía Tucker aun conversando ese rostro digno de todo suizo neutral.

-¡¿Qué no es nada? ¡¿Estás de broma? ¡Es un ¡GAH! vibrador! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!ía Tweek mientras se jalaba uno de sus cabellos, al tal punto de arrancárselo, lo lograría si no fuese porque Tucker tomo su muñeca para evitar tal acto.

-Que quiera jugar con Kevin no debería importarnos, sabemos a la perfección que Clyde es un total pervertido-la manera en que Craig digiera semejantes palabras sin alterarse o trabarse era increíble, ¿habrá sido el resultado de haberse juntado con Kenny McCormick?

Desde que habían puesto un Sex Shop en South Park, Kenny y Craig eran clientes bastante regulares, en el Sex Shop había una sección en que 'x' cliente se sacara su pene y lo pasara al otro extremo de la pared (había un agujero que dividía la pared) y el otro sujeto en el otro lado le mamara el pene hasta que bien, soltara toda su semilla o simplemente se olvidarán del jodido muro y se pusieran a coger.

Pero al carajo, Craig y Kenny no eran los únicos que iban al establecimiento, una que otra vez Stan se había llevado al pelirrojo y salían con varios artículos sexuales. Al igual que Kenny se llevaba a Butters y al salir el pobre de Stotch salía caminando muy EXTRAÑAMENTE.

-Si no quieres entrar, está bien Tweekers, yo mismo iré a comprar el jodido vibrador-.

El pelinegro y el rubio ya estaban enfrente del establecimiento, pero Tweek sujetaba con firmeza el suéter de su pareja.

-¡GAH! ¡TE PUEDEN VIOLAR AHÍ ADENTRO! ¡GAH! ¡Y NO PERMITIRÉ ESO!-

-De acuerdo, pero no me sueltes ¿okey?-.

Entraron al establecimiento, cuando Tweek comenzó a ver TODO lo que había ahí su rostro se torno del rojo MÁS fuerte que podría existir, se aferro más al brazo de Craig.

Para Craig ver a si a su novio era una de las tantas cosas maravillosas que vería en su jodida vida.

-Buenas Tucker ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Kenny que llevaba su uniforme de empleado.

-Hey McCormick, cuando decías que trabajarías aquí no pensé que fuese cierto-.

-Al carajo ¿sabes? Si trabajo aquí puedo conseguir artículos a mitad de precio y además…- se acerco hasta el oído de Craig y comenzó a susurrar lo siguiente: -, puedo violarme a Butters cuando quiera.-

-¡GAH! ¡CRAIG VAMOS POR EL MALDITO VIBRADOR Y VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!-.

Tweek estaba MUY agitado, su respiración era irregular, además de que varios clientes no dejaban de mirarle el trasero y guiñarle el ojo.

-Oh… ¿vas a castigar al pobre de Tweek, Tucker?-.

Tucker le hace su típica señal con el dedo del medio que claramente decía 'Fuck You'

-Clyde me pidió que le comprara un jodido vibrador, como hoy es noche buena, creo que quiere festejar MUY BIEN la navidad junto con Stoley-.

-Bueno, puedo traerte lo que hoy nos llegó, deja voy por él-.

Antes de irse por el producto, Kenny le guiñe el ojo a Tweek, haciendo que este escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Tucker.

-Jodido bastardo…-. Murmura Craig.

A los pocos minutos, Kenny llega con un Vibrador NEA de prestigiosa marca Lelo.

Al ver el artículo, Tweek no puede más con esa presión, suelta el brazo de Tucker y sale corriendo del establecimiento.

-¡GAH! ¡NECESITO UN CAFÉ! Tweek mientras sale corriendo a dirección de la maquinita más cercana de café.

-Que chico más sensible tienes, Tucker, pero tiene buen culo-.

-A la mierda, envuelve eso que me lo llevo-.

-¿Así sin más? ¿No deseas probarlo con alguien?-. Le guiña el ojo de manera seductora.

-¡Envuelve eso con un carajo! lo suficiente algo para que los demás clientes volteen a ver la divertida escena.

-De acuerdo, yo lo puedo estrenar con Butters en esta noche-.

Vuelve a pintarle el dedo del medio. –Que te jodan McCormick-.

Kenny envuelve el artículo, el color del papel es un color rojo y después le coloca un pequeño moño verde.

-Feliz Navidad Craig-.

-Que te jodan…-.

Toma el dichoso regalo y sale de ahí, seguramente Tweek ya estaría en el departamento de Clyde, así que se dirige hasta allá. Pasan varios minutos y por fin llega hasta el departamento del castaño, toca la puerta varias veces y le abre un alegre Clyde.

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Trajiste el regalo?-.

-Métetelo por el culo ¿en dónde está Tweek?-. Pregunta Craig mientras ve como el departamento de esta tapizado de cosas sexuales ¿ese es un buen lugar para dar una fiesta? Se pregunta.

-Está en la cocina con Kevin, llegó por alterado y Kevin se ofreció en hacerle un café para tranquilizarlo ¿Qué coño le hiciste?-.

-Nada, fue el jodido de Kenny que lo asusto con tu regalo-.

-¡MUERO POR ESTRENARLO!-grita Clyde mientras le arrebata de las manos el regalo.

Comienza a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad, se dirige hasta el pino artificial y coloca el regalo debajo de este.

-¿Puedo usar tu notebook? Tucker.

-Oh claro, hace rato la estaba usando, está en el comedor-.

-Gracias-.

Llega hasta el comedor y ve que la pantalla esta negra, oprime cualquier tecla e inmediatamente se ve 'xvideos' (**N/A: Esa página SI existe, favor de no entrar en ella**) y ve que en el vídeo se ve una GRAN orgía gay.

-Maldito Clyde…eres un jodido pervertido-.

The End.

_**¡Felices Fiestas!**_

* * *

><p>NA: Agradezco a cierta personita que me ayudo en la realización de este OneShot.


End file.
